Someone to love
by DistrictAttorneyoftheTheatre
Summary: Warrick finds someone in need of love
1. Default Chapter

Warrick smiled as one of the cutest medical examiners he had ever seen came closer to him.

"Good evening, Mr. Brown."

He couldn't help but stare at the girl's sparkling gray eyes as they contrasted against her pale skin and dark brown hair.

"Ah, Amelia, What brings you over to our side of the street?"

"I think our resident rocker, Mr. Sanders, would like to test the latest evidence I pulled out of Mr. Mason."

She held out an evidence jar containing the scroll and strings of an electric violin."

"You've got to be kidding me. The man ate that?"

"No, he didn't eat them. They were - somehow - put up his…"

"Really?"

"From what I gather, he wasn't dead when it happened."

"Amelia!"

"Hello, Mr. Sanders. I have a present for you."

"And it's not even my birthday."

He began to walk away.

"You're welcome."

"I know."

Amelia smiled. She gave Warrick a bidding farewell and went on her way.

"She's cute. You should take her out on a date."

"I don't think she would say yes."

Dr. Robbins smiled at the two CSI's.

"I know she's going to be tending bar tomorrow night at Black Magic."

"For her godfather, you really are lenient about who she goes out with."

"I know where you live, if you harm her."

"Good point."

"How is it possible for a nineteen year old to mix alcohol, when she can't legally drink it?"

"She grew up working in pubs. She can mix any drink with her eyes closed. Then there's the fact that she doesn't like the stuff."

Sara's eyes grew wide. A European who doesn't like alcohol; very odd."

"Her mother died from supposed 'alcohol poisoning'. Amelia blames herself. She believes she could have prevented the death."

"Remind me - again - why I do this?"

Amelia sat on a stool behind the bar nursing a bruise that was forming on her cheek. For the third time this night she had be hit during a brawl.

A man came up to the bar. He was nicely dressed and stuck out from the crowd.

"May I help you?"

"A water please."

The guy next to him smiled.

"You've come to the wrong place buddy. This is a bar. They don't serve water."

"Leave him alone, Mr. Stanley."

Amelia wore a frown on her face. She looked as if her night was already going bad and it was only six-thirty.

"Amelia, get this man out of here so I can get back to drinking. Take him to the café down the street. He'll fit in there."

"Of course, Mr. Stanley. Come with please, sir."

Warrick followed her out the back door and down the street. When they were almost to the café she stopped.

"Forgive Mr. Stanley. He's moody when he drinks."

"It's ok Amelia."

"Mr. Brown, what are you doing in a place like this?"

"I was looking for you. The annual CSI party is later tonight and I thought you would like to go."

"I can't go. I have to work. I have bills to pay."

"Your boss told me that you need a break. Please come with me."

He touched her wrist which caused her to wince. Before Warrick could comment, a man stepped out of the shadows.

"Go, Amelia. You've done enough work for one week."

"Mr. Matthews…"

"Go! We'll be fine without you."

"Thank you.  
"You're welcome. Have fun."

He kissed her forehead.

"Take care of her. I want her back in one healthy piece."

As he walked away, Warrick took Amelia under a street lamp. He gasped at her face. He could tell by her down turned face that she was ashamed of her state. Her put his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Its ok, Amelia. I won't tell anyone. Let me see your wrist."

Amelia rolled up her sleeve to reveal several deep gashes. Some of them still had glass in them.

"Come with me. We need to take care of these before they get infected."

Warrick had taken care of Amelia's arm and they were now on their way to her house. As they pulled up before a castle like fortress a few miles outside of town, Warrick laughed.

"You can come in if you like. No one should be home at this time of night.

Warrick followed her up the walkway and to the door. She turned the knob multiple times different ways until the door opened.

"My brothers usually come home drunk. They have a hard time opening the door."

As she opened the door a man appeared.

"Amelia, you're home early."

"You should be out on the town, Mr. Bernard. What are you doing home?"

"Watching a movie and eating popcorn."

She smiled.

"Forgive my manners. This is Mr. Brown."

"I'm John Bernard, the butler."

Amelia frowned.

"I'm going to assume you are going to the Masquerade Ball. Of course. There's a dress upstairs for you. Ms. Bianca was bored and went into the attic."

He winked at her. She pulled two hundred dollars out of her pocket and handed it to Mr. Bernard.

"Take Ms. Bianca out to a nice restaurant. You two deserve it. It the bill is bigger than two hundred, go to the bank."

"Thank you ma'am."

He smiled and went to get Ms. Bianca.

"Wait here. I'll be back in a few minutes."

She headed upstairs and to the left. Warrick began to wonder around looking at photographs.


	2. Chapter 2

They all stood around looking at each others costumes, trying to figure out who was behind the masks. No one was really obvious except Greg. His very revealing male ballet dancer costume gave away his tight skinny legs. Everyone that passed him could not help but laugh at the sight.

As they walked around and talked to each other, hoping to get an insight into who was behind the masks, something caught each of their eyes. A couple was late. The man was tall and dark. He was dressed as a hansom and gentlemanly vampire. It had to be Warrick His companion was a mystery. She was extremely thin and pale. She barely reached his shoulder in height. But her dress and mask made up for all of that. The burgundy wine dress looked as if it had been pulled from a historical painting. It had a shimmer to it and was hand beaded. The mask was definitely thick porcelain and hand painted. Someone had spent too much time on their costume.

"Good evening Warrick."

"Nice costume, Greg. Have fun putting it on?"

"Very funny. Actually it was a last minute idea. Amelia helped me pick it out. Have you seen her tonight?"

"She had to work. She said she might come to guess the people, if she got off early."

"Well, who's the girl?"

"A friend. Let me guess, you want to dance with her. You are a little flirt."

"Hey! I am not."

"Well, go ahead. Take her out there."

Greg smiled and grabbed the girl's arm. He led her out onto the empty dance floor.

"Who are you?"

The girl shook her head no. She lifted up the edge of her skirt to reveal pointe shoes.

"A dancer, how nice." He stepped back and watched the girl pirouette across the floor. Feeling the mood, he followed her. They danced around the room, letting everyone watch.

"Who is she? She's very good."

"She's a show off."

"No, actually, I think she's trying to make Greg happy. You were all laughing at him."

Warrick smiled at the World War Two nurse and the nineteenth century bobby.

"Who is she, Warrick?"

"A friend, Sara, a friend."

"How do you know I'm Sara?"

"Catherine doesn't have brown hair. Not to mention she's dressed like a Moulin Rouge dancer. I remember her telling you about it."

"Oh."

"And I know Jim is a British bobby because he has his luck socks, which do not match his costume, on."

"Very observant. You've been spending too much time with Grissom."

"My date noticed and pointed you out on our way in."

"So who is she?"

The Phantom of the Opera and Doctor Frankenstein stood in the corner."

"I've figured out who the all are, Al. The Tin Woodman is Nick. Warrick is the Vampire. Sara is the WWII nurse. Catherine is the French dancer. Jim is the bobby. The ballerina is Greg. You're Doctor Frankenstein. And I'm the Phantom of the Opera."

"You missed someone."

"I know. The mysterious maiden is difficult to place. Maybe when we give clues later she'll give an obvious one."

The Tin Woodman came to them.

"Any clue as to who Warrick's date is?"

"None. She's very good at not revealing he self."

"Among other things. I've never seen someone dance like that."

"Years of practice, Nick."

The time had come for the clues to be given. Each person came up and gave their clue until it was time for the mysterious maiden to give hers. She stepped up on the platform and gave a smile. A slow beat came on and the girl began to sing.

__

"Southern trees bear a strange fruit

Blood on the leaves and blood at the root

Black bodies swingin' in the Southern breeze

Strange fruit hangin' from the poplar trees

Pastoral scene of the gallant South

The bulgin' eyes and the twisted mouth

Scent of magnolias sweet and fresh

Then the sudden smell of burnin' flesh

Here is a fruit for the crows to pluck

For the rain to gather

For the wind to suck

For the sun to rot

For the tree to drop

Here is a strange and bitter crop"

As she stepped down, Warrick grabbed her hand.

"You were excellent. No one knows who you are yet. After the last bell tolls for midnight do not take off you mask. Wait for everyone to look at you, and then take it off. The surprise of the century is at hand."

The last stroke of midnight came and everyone pulled of their masked. They all looked around at each other, proud of their guesses. They then looked at the mystery guest.

"Before I pull of my mask I have something to say."

Her beautiful Rumanian accent helped the words roll off her tongue. Everyone looked at her with confused eyes, even Warrick.

"There are more things in heaven and earth, my dear friends, than are dreamt of in our philosophy."

As she pulled of her mask she went from being an eighteenth century diplomat to an early twentieth silent film scarlet.

"No way. You were here all along."

"I wouldn't miss our poor Mr. Sanders in tights for the world."

She laid a kiss on Greg's cheek. He stepped back amazed.

"Wait a minute. What's with the accent?"

"I just happen to be eastern European, Mr. Sanders. It's easier for me to speak to like this than to speak with the British accent I use around you."

__


End file.
